My Fantasy
by KitteninGarters
Summary: A story about Amu's daydreams in Ikuto's absence.


_Hello there~ I know it has been forever since I last wrote a fanfiction, or even updated the one I have. The thing is it's now been so long so my writing has dramatically changed since then. I might or I might not update it anymore, I'm not sure. I might try to end it quickly, but anyway. I came up with an idea for a fanfiction that I can end at any point that doesn't really chain together into a story, it's most just a pleasant tale if you ask me. So I will do my best to write this one, especially because I now have so much more inspiration to write. I won't mention why~ And I now think I can actually manage more 'hardcore' scenes. Let's hope I can keep up this story for you all.~ And feel free to leave reviews with feedback of things you would like for me to change or such. - HakiMiMi_

Forewords

It had now been 3 years since Amu last saw Ikuto, a lot had changed. Obviously in all this time, her way of thinking had changed. She wasn't just a little kid anymore. And with her adulthood closing in, she had also started to think through further all the things Ikuto had done. During his absence one very big change had happened, she grew from Tadase, she lost interest in him, and he was just too much of a child for her. And she had come to realize that she was in love with Ikuto. But he was gone, she had no way to see him now, once in a rare while she would daydream about him, but that would always be interrupted by her friends. To keep her thoughts away from him, she had began focusing more on her schoolwork, she buried herself deep into it, which left her a lot more tired on the days because of stress. Her guardian characters had noticed it, but they weren't able to say anything about it, because they really didn't know what to say. But this was about to change, she wouldn't feel this pain in her heart much longer...

**Chapter 1 – Dripping rose trees**

It was another school day, it was mid-day and Amu was in class. She had done so much homework lately, so she was so tired she wasn't even sure what class she was in. Her head bopped downwards several times, her pink hair swaying, until her head finally hit the desk and she fell asleep.

Pink hair, spread out on the dirty ground, a blue dress with white frills, the girls eyes opened, revealing beautiful, golden eyes. This girl was Amu, but in a new environment, it wasn't like it was when she fell asleep. She carefully stretched out her arms, to check if everything was functioning properly, and then she looked around. Where was she? This wasn't the classroom she was certain she had fallen asleep in. She looked down and noticed she was now dressed in a blue dress, with a white apron and white frills. This looked like something a little girl would be wearing. Amu was certainly confused. Then she began looking around her.

All around her was several dirty paths. None of it looked familiar to her. There were patches of grass spread around, but they looked very dark, like people had stomped on them. A bit further away she saw a forest, it looked like it was a bit out of place. And right out of the blue she suddenly heard loud whispering behind her. She quickly turned around, and what she faced shocked her. There was Yoru, he was flying quickly past her, in what looked like a suit, an old one. And in his hand he held a huge pocket watch. It was the strangest thing to see, he was suddenly there whispering loudly to himself,

- I have to hurry, hurry, hurry.

Amu stood there wondering for a second before she quickly asked,

- Where are you going, Yoru?

But he didn't answer, he just kept flying, quicker and quicker. Just a few seconds passed and Amu began running after him. Where could he be headed? Had he been here before, in this odd place? She continued chasing him, yelling after him, for minutes. But in the end she had to stop, she was out of breath. They were in the forest, that much she knew now, and she leaned against a tree, panting like dog. When she had again caught her breath she walked a few paces forward, and she saw a light, it was probably the end of the forest. She walked quicker and reached the light, it blinded her for a few seconds, before she could see what was there.

There, in front of her, was an enormous tea-table, it was as long as a most house walls, probably big enough to host enormous parties. And by the table were only two people, no, there were three, she spotted a tiny little character standing on top of a teapot. She had to be dreaming, because the little character standing on the teapot had pink, pretty hair, just like herself, and sparkly, pink eyes. That little character right there was Ran! But she wasn't wearing her usual clothes, she was dressed in an indigo colored shirt, with a purple jacket over it. It was odd seeing her dressed like that.

Amu's eyes flickered across the table, because Ran wasn't the only familiar one around this table, because there, at the top of the table sat two guys also. The first, it was Kukai, dressed in an orange suit with bunny ears sticking out of his brown, rough hair. It took some seconds before Amu took this in, all of these strange things happening so quickly.

But then came the biggest shock as of yet, because the second guy sitting at the table, had familiar blue eyes, and a smirk even more familiar than the eyes. It could be no other, it was Ikuto. But the clothes he was wearing, well, they didn't exactly seem like something he would be wearing. What he was wearing was a green suit and a big, blue bow. And not to mention… An enormous, green top hat! Amu stood there in shock for a few seconds, before she shook it off.

- What are you all doing here? Where are we?, she said confused.

Kukai looked up at Amu, like she had asked the most stupid question in history.

- We're in wonderland of course!, he said in an excited voice.

- Wait, what!, Amu yelled at him, her voice being strained.

This could just not be happening, and Ikuto noticed how her eyebrows changed, she was obviously terrified and confused. He smirked at her. It wasn't the first time he had smirked at her, it was like a constant habit, and obviously she noticed it to. Her first thought was how much she had missed it, but she shook it off her mind.

- What are you smirking at!, she yelled in an annoyed voice.

Ikuto laughed a little, and then he rose from the chair he was sitting on. Amu felt her nerves come forward as he approached her. She felt heat starting up in her cheeks, and she kept the panic in, she was blushing wildly. Ikuto was slowly closing in on her, Kukai just sitting there quietly watching him. There were only a few paces between them now and Amu pinches her eyes shut, she peeked a bit and saw Ikuto started to shift over to her left, it looked like he was about walk past her. She calmed down a bit, her eyes returning to normal. But then, he grabbed her wrist. Amu looked shocked at him.

- W-What are you doing?

Her voice was cracking, she had no idea what to say. And he began dragging her with him, she had no clue to where, but she tried to pull back, but to her misfortune he was stronger than her. She tried to get a look forward where they were heading, and she saw another forest, not the one she had seen before, this was a forest with rose trees. And what was this? The roses were dripping with something red, and before she managed to ask Ikuto answered,

- Those are white roses painted red., he said it in such a calm voice.

She looked around between the trees, there was no one else here. This made her blush even more.

- Why are you dragging me here?, she asked confused and nervously.

Even though he was in front of her, and she couldn't see his face, she heard him smirking, and he didn't answer the question. After a few more paces he stopped, Amu was about to ask why they were here but suddenly she felt herself getting dragged forward by the wrist and pushed quickly in another direction. Her back hit a tree and she was shocked, she had no clue what was going on, then Ikuto suddenly pushed up against her and kissed her.

And everything went black just in that second…

_This was the first chapter. I hope you enjoyed it, In my last fanfiction it said first I was going to make it rated M, but I changed it because I had no clue how to write it, I didn't want to just copy any other writer. But now, I think I should be able to manage writing it nicely. So I hope you enjoy it~ Please do review my story, I really appreciate it. What do you think will happen next? - HakiMiMi_


End file.
